The Avengers: Young Blood
by GalaxyBear
Summary: Director Fury has had enough. The Avengers are the most dysfunctional team to ever exist, and that just won't do. What they need is a drop of young, fresh blood.


Director Nicolas Fury Jr. scowled at the team in front of him:

Tony Stark, the playboy billionaire with a fancy suit, now member of the Avengers;

Natasha Romanoff, the former KGB agent, now a Shield top-agent and member of the Avengers;

Clint Barton, Shield Assassin and top-agent, member of the Avengers;

Bruce Banner, the radioactive rage monster, researcher and doctor, member of the Avengers;

Steve Rogers, the super solider from the 1940's, now shield agent, member of the Avengers;

Thor Odinsson, Norse god of thunder, protector of Midgard, and member of the Avengers.

The most dysfunctional team the government have ever crated.

"Avengers, I want you to bring in this girl," I told them, glaring at every single one of them, daring them to disobey me.

They flinched.

I handed Natasha the file, and she started reading it out loud.

-  
[Name: Helena Chase Jackson]

[Born: 13/2/2000]

[Parents: Annabeth Chase {DECEASED}, Perseus Jackson {DECEASED}]

[Address: Upper East, 168 apt. 16, 17, 18, 21, 22, 23]

[Attending: Greystone High]

[Looks: Blonde, Blue eyed, Slim, Low]

[Wanted For: Blowing up several schools, worldwide acts of terrorism, assault]  
-

"Is this sixteen year old a terrorist?" Steve asked, as the ever oblivious person he is.

"Yes, we have reason to suspect so." I held back the real reason I wanted her here.

"Why do we need all the Avengers for this?" Tony asked me.

"I will not assist you in something I do not agree with. She has quite a reputation on Åsgård." Thor said as he took Mjolnir and left the room, his red cape trailing behind him.

"Correction: Why do we need most of the Avengers for this?"

"She's strong. Now get out of my sight before I throw you out the window." I sighed and studied the file.

"You'll be the glue in this team… if only they all were like you," I muttered at Helena's file.

\- Clint Barton -

We got in our gear, my chest plate the only thing between any projectile and my heart.

Our disguises were pretty basic, Steve in a grey hoodie and baggy jeans, Natasha in a leather jacket and sweatpants, Tony in his usual suit and sunglasses, Banner had his normal clothes on as well, and I wore sunglasses, a sports jacket, and sweatpants, posing with a guitar case to hide my bow and quiver.

"Let's move," Natasha ordered, everyone walking out of Shield, pretending to be normal pedestrians and heading down to the subway station.

We sent eye signals to each other through the whole ride, which took about ten minutes with the subway.

Exactly as we arrived, Helena walked out the front door.

Helena stopped at a flower shop, and when she came out she had eight bouquets of flowers in different colors.

She strode quickly to the nearest cemetery, and knelt in front of two rough stone graves.

"Sorry," she told the graves as small tears tricked down her face. She put two of the bouquets, a white and a blue one, in the vases in front of the gravestones.

She did the same to the six next markers as well, but with pink, dark purple, yellow, light blue, red and yellowish flower with red and orange specs, making it even more special.

She got up, and continued at the quick pace. Don't ask me how in the nine inch heels, but she did it.

\- Helena -

The five people who had followed me since I came out of the apt. complex, weren't hard to spot even with disguises.

It is literally 100 F° here, and they all wore thick clothing.

Not the best disguise.

And when they dropped them, they looked like they were going to some kind of cosplay.

I sat under my favorite tree in the middle of the park forest, pressing a button on my heels to make them in to lethal weapons.

The dude in 4th of July spandex approached me.

"You are under arrest," spandex guy told me.

"Who is the person you want me to talk to?" I asked him, as he looked weirdly at me.

"How… Director Fury wants to speak with you."

"Forget it."

"Sorry, kid," He said as he threw his shield at me.

I caught it, and threw it back at him, efficiency knocking him unconscious.

The suit man put on a glove and an entire suit of titan erupted.

He attacked together with ms. Show a lot of cleavage in black spandex.

She tried to kick my knees, and failed because of my amazing dodging skills (Basically a shit ton of flips, clocks and somersaults), while titan man attached me with his fists.

The suit slowed him down, giving me a chance to punch his jaw.

The breaking sound was horrible, and black spandex tried to kick me again, this time in the face, and I caught her foot, throwing her into the tree.

"Fuck you!" Titan man held his jaw, hissing and shouting curses at me.

I gave him another uppercut, this time he fell unconscious.

Thee down; two to go.

The man in the tree had shot tranquilizer arrows at me the whole time, but as a champion of Apollo, most gas and poisons had no effect on me.

Lucky me.

I picked a bronze pin out of my hair, and threw it at the dude shooting at me.

Midair the pin changed to a tranquilizer dart, only the substance left, as he is a mortal, and celestial bronze doesn't work on mortals.

Only the bright green rage monster left.

Shit.

My plan was to escape into the Hudson river and get back that way.

That won't work.

I climbed up the tree behind me, and jumped like a crazy monkey between the treetops.

\- Bruce Banner -

The girl was to fast, and I couldn't chase her.

The rest of the team is here, unconscious.

"Fury is going to be so angry when we come back" I sighed and got them all on my shoulders.

• Shield HQ •

"How did the sixteen year old girl take out the worlds mightiest heroes?!" Fury is really mad at us.

He glared at us, and we got no sympathy for our injuries.

Natasha stood on crutches as she had a broken foot, cap had a few broken ribs from the shield,  
Clint had a broken arm and a few ribs from falling down from the tree,  
and Tony had his broken jaw.

"You will not, under any circumstances, ever work on this again!" He shouted strictly at us, and with one, final glare he left the room.

"That went well," Clint said. He was right. This was a lot better than usual.

I sighed. "I'm going back to the tower. Anybody coming?"

Everyone nodded, except for Stark, who gave me a thumbs up.

\- Maria Hill -

"Director Fury."

"Maria, get this girl to me. She has some questions to answer." He nodded to a file on the table.

I glanced over the document.

"You'll have her tomorrow." I left the office, making calls to our pilots and caretakers.

"I want the helicarrier ready in five hours."

"Consider it done, Agent Hill," the man ended the call, and I got my equipment ready.


End file.
